End of Innocence
by desertwolf4
Summary: To save the lives of Castiel and Dean, Sam makes a deal with Lucifer. Now, Dean and Castiel are racing to find Sam before it's too late. Better Summary inside SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Here's a new story and I have no idea where I came up with the idea.

**Summary:** When the Winchester brothers and Castiel end up falling into a trap set by the demons, all hell breaks loose. Castiel is struck down, and Dean's mortally wounded. To save their lives, Sam makes a deal with Lucifer as a last resort. Now, the race is on to find Sam before it's too late to save him.

**Pairings:** Sam/Dean/Cas, Sam/Lucifer, Dean/Cas

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Forgive me Dean...Cas… There was no other way I had no other choice. Everything I've done….was to save you both. But please, I can't survive if I know that you both hate me, I can't go on, I won't be able to survive. I love you my brother and my angel. And I always will._

Sam opened his eyes, rubbing at them as he sat up, the soft blankets falling from around his body, pooling in his lap. The grand bedroom was dark, empty, and Sam was completely alone. It was quiet and peaceful for the time being, while the rest of the world was blocked beyond the doors and the walls. He slipped from the bed and into the bathroom, turning on the shower, the room almost instantly filling up with steam. Sam winced as he slipped his silk pajama bottoms, letting them fall to the floor and trying not to remember how the bruises on his waist had appeared.

It was an unwelcomed memory, something that he forced to the back of his mind. Normally, it wasn't like that, wasn't rough, painful, but last night had been punishment for Sam's repeated disobedience. But as the hot water slid down his bare body, all the tension began to melt away from him, as if the water took the all the tension and washed it down the drain. For a second he allowed himself to just enjoy the water before he quickly washed his body and his hair. It was time to face the day. Sam got out of the shower, dried off, and wrapped a towel around his waist as he went in search of clothes.

In a matter of moments, Sam was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, with a dark red button down shirt; it was always dark colors, never anything bright. His puppy dog eyes fell on the gold ring that lay on top of the dresser, small bloodstone and onyx in the symbol of the pentagram. It made Sam sick to look at it, but not as much as it once had. Slowly, he slipped it onto his finger, just as the door to the bedroom opened. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam spotted a familiar and unwelcomed face. His servant Ruby, the one that was so generously given to him.

Eyes filled with contempt for the human boy she had once fucked with (in more ways than one), she set the tray of food down on the side table next to one of the big chairs in the room. The chair was comfy, and placed beneath a lamp that was simply perfect for Sam to read in. She sad nothing as she made the bed, but a grin formed on Sam's lips as he looked at himself in the mirror. "The sheets need to be changed," he said to her over his shoulder just as she made a noise of disgust at the mix of things on the bed sheets. "Make sure that they are soft, nice and soft." There was a soft purr in Sam's voice.

He couldn't say that living with a bunch of demons for the past several months hadn't had some sort of effect on him. It had in a way that Sam was neither proud of nor fond of. The change in him had come out of a need for survival and that was all that came down to it. He watched Ruby work in the mirror, a small grin on face, on hand resting on his hip. After a few moments he turned around, just as the demon finished making the bed. "I would actually like to eat in bed today Ruby, move my food to it now," he ordered, as he crawled back onto the bed, propping himself up against the pillows, legs crossed.

"Enjoy your food," she hissed at him placing the tray on the bed, her eyes glaring at him. The way she looked at him, Sam knew that she would kill him in an instant if she only had the chance.

"Watch your tone." The sound of the stern voice coming from the doorway made both of them glance towards the door. Lucifer stood before them, arms folded over his chest. "Leave us," he snapped at Ruby, the woman quickly leaving the room before the lord of hell moved to sit beside Sam on the bed. A smile formed on Sam's lips as he was offered a strawberry. "I know you like them, thought you deserved a treat," Lucifer said in a low voice, popping the strawberry into Sam's open mouth. "My prince you are allowed to boss her around, the reason why I gave her to you."

A happy noise escaped Sam's lips as he ate the red berry, his gaze meeting the intimidating one of the man in front of him. "I thank you, but I'm not used to all of this," Sam waved his hand around the room, his hand coming to rest a top Lucifer's. "Guess I will though."

"All in good time, all in good time," Lucifer said, giving the back of Sam's hand a kiss. "Eat, and rest up, you have an appoint with an old friend."

Sam felt his stomach tie into a knot and he nodded. He would go to the 'appointment' whether or not he wanted to. The bed shifted as Lucifer departed from the room and Sam closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. The ring on his finger reminded him of the deal he had made, the deal with Lucifer he had made to save his brother's life, his angel's life. Every inch of his body belonged to Lucifer, to do with as he pleased, and for now, the devil seemed content to just have Sam under his complete control. And the appointment? To any marks that made him belong to Dean or Castiel. _Dean…Cas…give me strength,_ Sam thought as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall down his face.

* * *

"_Sammy! Don't you dare give into him, don't you fucking dare!" Dean yelled as he fought against his captors, the demon Alistor holding the elder brother firmly in place. Blood was seeping from a deep gash on his back, and his vision was going blurring. Even as the demon allowed him to drop to the floor beside the still body of the angel, a pool of blood beneath the once holy being, he could see Lucifer. The damn things arms were wrapped around Sam's waist._

"_What would you give to save them Sammy? What would you do to save the ones you love, your family?" The whisper barely reached Dean's ears, his head going light, his vision blurring again._

"_Everything…"_

"_Don't do it Sam!" Dean managed to yell, even as his strength began to leave him, slumping over Castiel's body. "Don't…give…in…" His vision went dark, as he collapsed on top of Cas._

"Sam!" Dean shouted, his eyes snapping open, glancing around in a panic, his heart pounding in his chest. Sam wasn't there, he hadn't been for at least 5 months. Dean shut his eyes, trying to block the images from his dream that his mind couldn't seem to stop replying over and over like a movie on rerun. It was driving him close to madness, he wanted to cry, to scream, but he couldn't, he wouldn't show that much weakness.

His eyes fluttered open at the touch of soft lips against his skin, turning his head, the scent of his angel filling his nose. The gesture was meant as comforting, but it just reminded Dean of what he once had. "Another nightmare?" Cas asked him softly, slipping his hand into Dean's and giving it a soft squeeze when Dean nodded again. "About Sam?" Dean said nothing. "You want to talk?"

"No Cas, I don't want to talk about it," he snapped despite himself. In his heart he knew that Cas was only trying to help him, but there was little that could distract him from his missing brother, the thoughts of what the devil could be doing him and his determination to find him. There had to be some way to find him. Maybe Bobby…hell maybe Chuck would know. There had to be a way. Dean glanced at Cas and sighed. "Come on let's get dressed and head out, I want to talk to Bobby, then maybe Chuck."

He knew that he was rambling even as he stood up and made his way into the shower, leaving the confused angel in the motel room alone. Dean wanted to slam his fist into the wall, the urge to scream, the need to cry was slowly creeping back into the pit of his stomach. He stood in the shower with his back to the door, and finally he allowed the tears to fall down his eyes. Only in the shower would he allow the tears to fall, away from Cas's concerned eyes, would he cry.

"Dean?" He glanced towards the door, the shower's curtain obscuring Cas's figure from his sight. "Are you okay?"

What kind of a question was that? No, he wasn't okay, his little brother was gone, taken by the devil. Sammy, his baby brother, and damn it Dean had failed to protect him from Lucifer himself, and there was nothing he could do. But for Cas… "I'm fine, be out in a second," he told him, managing to keep his voice from sounding like he had just been crying. He heard the angel sigh and could only assume that he shook his head, before the sound of the door shutting signaled Cas's departure from the room. Dean got out of the shower once he was done, and toweled dry, wrapping it around his waist as he went out in the motel room. "Shower's free if you…" his voice faded when he saw the food on the small table in the room. A small grin formed on Dean's face, quickly pulling clothes on before sitting at the table.

"Thought you'd be hungry," Cas said, appearing from nowhere to side beside Dean. "I went to the diner, asked what was good for breakfast, they gave me that." A frown ghosted over his features. "I do hope that it is suitable for you."

Dean had already begun to eat, not realizing just how hungry he was until he had food right in front of him. He met Cas's gaze, and gave him a small smile, his mouth still full of pancakes, giving him the appearance of a chipmunk. He swallowed the food, offering the pancakes to the angel who shook his head. "Thanks Cas, it's perfect…" He placed his hand on Cas's and continued to eat.

Neither man had to speak, to know what the other was thinking. The food might be good, but there was no way that anything could be perfect with one of them missing. Not with his Sam, their Sam trapped far away from him. Without him there, it was like a part of him was missing.

* * *

_His eyes opened, the sudden rush of being pulled back into his vessel's body waking him from the darkness. Pain, a pain greater than he had ever felt in years previous raked his body, forcing himself to sit up. What had happened? His blue eyes glanced around the empty room, the pools of blood on the floor, his own blood stained clothes, and finally Dean… The older brother was curled up in a small ball, his body trembling. "Dean," his voice sounded hoarse as he gently pulled the man into his arms. "Dean…talk to me."_

_ "Th-they took him Cas. Sam…they, they took him!" Dean said looking up at him with wide fearful eyes. Dean's hand gripped tightly Cas's trench coat, clinging to the angel like a lifeline. "He has him!"_

_ "Easy Dean, easy," he said softly, his blood stained fingers touching Dean's face. "Calm down, we'll get him back. I promise you we will find him," he said softly, brushing his lips against Dean's forehead. "I promise…"_

Why Dean insisted on driving to Bobby's when they could have been there in an instant was beyond Castiel's comprehension. It had been several hours since they had left the motel and started driving, and Cas was for a moment, wishing that he could close his eyes and sleep instead of listening to more of Dean's music. He was beginning to mind the blaring noise less and less, but right then, Cas just wanted to be able to think, to try and form a plan of how they could find their missing companion.

And Sam…he couldn't even begin to imagine the hell that he was going through. Sweet, innocent, puppy eyed Sam who had willingly accepted Cas into his heart, that there was enough room for him as well as Dean. The thought of Sam, of what could be happening, brought such a mix of emotions that Cas wasn't sure what each one of the was, but didn't have the heart to ask Dean about it. There was just…so much for them to think about, for them both.

They drove in silence, for the remaining amount of time that they were in the Impala for. Cas wondered if driving helped to keep Dean's mind off of the all the other things that he had to deal with at the current time. Cas closed his eyes, trying not to dwell to long on thoughts that would return the pain and sorrow to his heart that he was so desperately trying to suppress, either for his sake, or Dean's he could not be sure which. When the car jerked to a stop, Castiel opened his eyes to see the junkyard. He glanced over his shoulder at Dean, the man's face creased with worry. He got out without saying a thing to Cas, who followed his example.

His hands were in his pockets as he followed Dean inside where Bobby and a woman who was unfamiliar to him were waiting. The angel stood off to the side, watching as the humans greeted and comforted each other, an action that Cas did want to take part in, but he did not know how they would accept him. At least he had met Bobby before, but he didn't recognize the other person. For the moment, Cas was content to just let Dean have time with people like him. Fellow hunters, or humans, it did not matter which, but Cas could see that the elder Winchester brother was slightly more relaxed in their presence, something that cause a warmth to fill Cas's body. _Enjoy the moment Dean. I wish I could tell you that there will be more, but I cannot tell what will happen in the future, and I am not sure that I want to know in reality,_ Cas thought, his blue eyes never leaving the group of people in front of him. _But we will find him…no matter the cost, I promised you and I will not break that promise._

* * *

**Reviews are loved and appreciated because for now I have no idea if I will continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Due to the reviews I have received I have decided to continue to write this story! Yay! Hope you all like this new chapter.

* * *

_Sam opened the door to the motel room without knocking, a bag of food in his hand, he didn't have any reason to knock, and after all it would only be Dean in the room. How wrong he had been. When the door opened, Sam's eyes widened at the sight of Dean and Cas, his brother…embracing the angel, kissing him. It was Castiel who saw him first and pulled back sharply from Dean, his brother only just noticing Sam standing there. The bag in Sam's hand fell to the ground and he bolted from the room. It was an image that he hadn't wanted to see, of the angel, and his brother who he thought loved him more than anything. Had it all been a lie? Would Dean really hurt him so? _

His expression was blank as he walked down the long hallway, his gaze fixed on the floor in front of him. There was no reason for him to look where he was walking; no one dared to be the one to trip Sam Winchester, the human who belonged solely to Lucifer. But Sam was dreading the destination that his body was heading for, to see the very creature that had tortured Dean, his dear brother, his lover so horribly for months, years, day after day while he was in hell. Now, here Sam was walking right into his blood soaked hands because of an even greater fear of defying Lucifer's orders, his will. Sam paused, his hand resting on the doorknob into the room that lay beyond the door, not entirely sure that he wanted to go inside. He had no choice.

Sam pushed the door open and was assaulted with the distinct scent of blood to the point where he had to cover his nose. His hand shook slightly as he stepped into the room; the need for the blood of a demon had never left, if anything it had become worse. The demon he had been looking for was standing in the center of the blood stained room, a table and restraints in the middle. It made Sam's stomach uneasy the images of his brother tied to that thing, of himself… The demon didn't notice him.

"Alistor," Sam said, lowering his hand from his mouth and nose. His heart was racing, pounding in his ears as the demon turned to face him, wearing the same human he had been the last time they had met. "Lucifer asked you to…remove this," Sam said in as calm a voice as he could manage, unbuttoning his shirt just enough to show the tattoo that was there.

The grin that formed on Alistor's lips sent a chill down Sam's spine as he motioned for Sam to sit on the table. "Ah, yes I was told I would be doing this," the demon said, the grin never leaving his face. "Had the pleasure of meeting your brother." Sam kept his eyes closed as he took the shirt off, handing it to the demon. "Tell me Sam, you like your brother, will you fight like him? Or would you rather not feel what is to come as he has ordered me not to cause you pain."

"No."

That made Alistor stop in his tracks, his hand frozen above the chair, Sam's shirt still in his hand. "No? What do you mean no?" There was a very faint curiosity to his voice that Sam just barely picked up. "You want to feel it, as I cut into your skin and remove that mark that separates you from one of us?" The sound of his footsteps, the touch of his hands as he pushed Sam down onto the table, and finally did he open his eyes, staring up into Alistor's face. "Tell me boy why, you could cost me more than you realize should your mate find out."

_My mate…_ Sam forced the words to the back of his mind, holding Alistor's gaze, refusing to look away. "I want to feel it, every cut. The pain. It reminds me that I'm alive." His voice was calm even as his arms and legs were strapped down. "Reminds me I'm still human…"

"Then hold still boy, been eager to get you under my knife since I had your brother." It still didn't scare Sam, not even when the pain came, was he afraid. But he did black out.

When he finally opened his eyes again, his chest was throbbing with a dull pain that would become a constant reminder of his new vulnerability. His eyes adjusted to the light, recognizing the bedroom he shared with Lucifer as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Sam's fingers touched the spot where the tattoo had once been, and was met with a bandage. A sense of fear came over him, the protection of the seal was gone, and he felt more alone than ever before, when the door opened. Sam glanced up at Lucifer as the man made his way back to the bed; there was no expression on his face, at least none that was recognizable to him.

"Does it hurt?" The sympathy in the demon's voice shocked Sam and he glanced down when Lucifer laid his fingers just below the bandage, hissing softly. The man drew his fingers back, instead touching Sam's face. "Did he hurt you Sam?" Sam shook his head, not trusting himself to talk. Lucifer leaned towards him, and Sam, on instinct, leaned back into his pillows away from him. The demon paused and sighed, shaking his head. "It has been five months Sammy-"

"It's Sam." Only Dean could call him Sammy, it was the one thing that made his skin crawl more than anything about being trapped, about his entire situation. "Please…just call me Sam," he said in a softer voice glancing down.

"Sam, it's been five months since you have joined us, since you saved them." Lucifer lifted Sam's hand and kissed the back of it before gently placing it back down in Sam's lap. "Why do you still resist me Sam, when you can have anything you have ever desired here?"

_Except Dean and Castiel,_ Sam thought bitterly, but glanced shyly back at the man sitting beside him. He had to play his role perfectly, even if he felt like he was completely betraying Dean and Cas, it was how he was able to survive. Sam remained quiet; he had learned that if Lucifer was trying to make a point, it was best to stay silent.

Lucifer cupped Sam's cheek, made their eyes meet, and holding the gaze. "You saved them, they live because of you. You have got to move on Sam, forget them and accept your new role, your new place at my side. You're stronger than what you have been reduced to Sam." Sam flinched, but didn't look away. For a moment Lucifer was silent, and that made Sam squirm with unease. "They've moved on Sam."

"What?" he asked, suddenly feeling extremely small.

A hand covered Sam's eyes and he saw them, Dean in bed, his arms wrapped around Cas's body, holding him close. They looked… Sam felt like he was being ripped in two. The image faded. "You deserved to know Sam. I am…sorry." Sam was at a loss for what to say, for what to do. The hand that had been on his eyes moved to his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze, and Sam looked up into Lucifer's face. He damned the tears that threatened to fall as he did the only thing he could think of, and leaned into the embrace offered by the other man. Sam didn't know what to believe, what he had saw, or what he hoped for in his heart. "The pain will fade Sam, soon you'll forget all about them," Lucifer whispered, his lips brushing against the top of Sam's head as he held the younger Winchester brother. What Sam didn't see was the sadistic grin on Lucifer's face as he tried to keep the tears at bay, curled up in the devil's arms like a small child.

* * *

_It had just happened. Their first kiss, Cas's and his, a complete accident. They had been talking, or well…Dean had been talking to Cas about when he had been in Hell, his relationship with Sam, everything. He was such a mess, he couldn't remember how he ended up kissing Cas, but the one thing he did remember was the look on Sam's face when the door had opened. _

"_Sam…" Dean whispered making to stand up, but his brother was gone before he was even fully standing. His hand reached for the gun on the side table, with every intention of going after his brother, when Castiel grabbed his wrist._

"_Let me Dean," Castiel whispered, pulling the gun from Dean's hand and laying it back down before he vanished from the room like how he always did. There one minute and gone the next, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts, again._

Dean was sitting outside, staring off into the distance, the colt in his hand. Inside he could hear Cas talking with Bobby and Ellen about what he knew that could be useful in what was slowly becoming the never-ending search for Sammy Winchester. Hell, Dean was even willing to put up 'Missing' posters like someone would for a missing dog or pet. It was beginning to feel like they would never find him and that was scaring him. He hadn't been sleeping either; the nightmares were becoming worse and worse. Dean wanted to just close his eyes in an attempt to remember everything that was wonderful that happened with his little brother. But he was having trouble recalling those memories, and it was destroying him slowly inside.

If it weren't for Sam, Dean would not even still be with Castiel. He had been ready to give up all emotional attachment for the angel, but Sam had been willing to try, to accept Castiel into their relationship. A heart of gold, that's what his little brother had, a heart of pure gold, and Dean didn't want to imagine the horrors and pain that Sam was encountering wherever he was. He failed to protect Sam from Lucifer, but there was no way that he would give up on trying to find him. The sound of wood creaking alerted him to someone else's presence outside, but Dean ignored it, didn't care who else was out there.

"You should come inside Dean." Of course it would be Cas, the angel was worrying about him, it didn't take a genius for Dean to see that in his eyes. He said nothing, nor did he move from his spot. "Dean?"

"I want to be alone right now Cas," Dean said a bitter tone in his voice.

Cas gripped Dean's shoulder. "I understand that you do Dean, but I must insist. I do not believe that it is healthy or good for you to stay out here by yourself. It is getting late and becoming colder…" When Castiel placed something on his shoulders, Dean blinked and glanced up at the angel, whose trench coat was now draped over Dean. It smelled of the angel, a scent that was becoming more comforting than anything else. "Then at least stay warm." With that Cas went back inside to give his partner the time alone that he appeared to so desperately want.

For a moment he watched after the angel, a part of him wanting to go after him, to follow him inside, but feared what might come out of his mouth. No one knew about their relationship; about him, Cas, and Sam. Dean was not ready to find out what exactly anyone would say about it. There was an ache in his heart for the one that was not there, and the only thing in his mind was of Sam, his baby brother. But…No he had to focus, he could not continue to dwell on the pain, and he had to look forward or he would be completely consumed by his guilt and his pain.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he stood up and went inside. He said nothing to the others in the room as he went upstairs, just simply went into an empty bedroom, a guest room and lay down. As he closed his eyes, pulling Cas's trench coat tight around him and one hand wrapped around the pendant that Sam had given him so many years ago, Dean prayed that the nightmares would go away.

* * *

_Cas had found Sam about a mile away from the motel, in the woods. For a Winchester, Cas wondered what would posses Sam to do such a foolish move when Sam knew what was in the dark and why there was a good reason to be afraid of the night. Why had he told Dean that he would be the one to talk to Sam…? Why? Surely Dean would have better luck with him. But he knelt down beside Sam, touched his shoulder._

_And Sam looked at him with those big round puppy dog eyes that made Cas feel horrible about what had happened, even more so than he already did. "You are hurting." Sam said nothing and that made Cas frown. "Do…not blame Dean for what happened, for what you saw. He cares about you more...more than anyone else. You can be angry at me, but if you cannot forgive your brother…it will destroy him…"_

"_I…can always forgive him…" Sam whispered, and a confused look appeared on Castiel's face. "Always forgive him…because…I love him…"_

He had heard Dean come back inside, had watched as he vanished into another room. The angel was becoming more and more concerned with how the elder brother was acting. There would be more nightmares in store for Dean, after the past several nights of hearing him cry, shout, or ending up being kicked or smacked in the face, it would be a great surprise to him, if Dean was able to sleep peacefully.

Originally, he had been talking with Bobby and Ellen about how they could potentially locate Sam, but when they noticed Dean return inside, everyone fell quiet. No one spoke and Cas finally had enough of the silence and followed after him. Leaning against the doorframe, arms folded over his chest, Cas studied Dean as he slept. The man that normally seemed so strong, so confident in everything he did, looked so small and fragile as he slept.

He resisted the urge to touch him, to pull him close and comfort him, knowing that the action would without a doubt wake the human. Dean needed sleep, the dark circles beneath his eyes showed just how tired he was. Exhaustion and stress were wearing him down, causing Castiel to be in a constant state of worry about him. It was as he watched, that Dean began to toss and turn, clutching at Castiel's jacket turned blanket. Cas had enough; he couldn't just stand there and watch as Dean had another nightmare.

Quietly, he went over to the bed and pulled Dean close, cradling him in his arms. Dean blinked awake for a moment, a startled look in his eyes, but the fear and panic faded as Cas met his gaze and have him a soft smile. Soon, Dean was asleep again; seeming more relaxed in Cas's embrace. Cas placed a tender kiss to the top of his head, his face emotionless. If this were the only way that Dean could actually get a peaceful rest, then Cas would gladly hold him close and comforting for the entire time while he slept.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Here's the third chapter for you all. Also, feel free to give me ideas about what you would like to see happen in this story so I don't run out of them and do something completely crazy. I've done it before and will do it again. (Not with anything Supernatural related but yeah.) People on deviantart would like to see a story that takes place before the events in End of Innocence would you all be interested in reading something like that as well?

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Cas led Sam back into the motel room; the angel had an arm around his shoulders while Sam had his arms wrapped around his chest. He felt small, so very small as he looked up to see Dean staring at them. Then suddenly, the warmth from Castiel's arm was gone, and Sam was alone in the room with his brother. Sam walked over and sat down next to Dean, his eyes on the ground. "Sammy I'm so sor-" Sam silenced his brother with a look._

_ "Don't…apologize to me Dean. Just don't. I, I honestly can't believe you would do something like that. No wait, I can and that's what makes it all the worse Dean." Sam looked at him, his brown eyes holding the sorrow and pain that he was feeling in that moment wrapped up tightly in one single package. His eyes returned to the floor. "Just tell me this…do you love me?"_

_ "Damn it Sammy you know I love you and I always will…" Dean slipped his hand into Sam's and gave it a soft squeeze. "If it comes down to you or Cas, I'd choose you in a heartbeat, every time."_

_ "You don't have to choose Dean," Sam said softly. He had thought about this as he had walked back with Castiel, even though he had not talked about it with the angel. In all honest Sam was uncertain of his feelings for the angel, but he could tell from how Dean looked at him that his brother cared for the angel. Sam loved Dean…and was entirely willing to be in some sort of triangle with Dean and Cas…just so long as he was with Dean. "You can…have both…" He whispered looking into his brother's eyes. "You can have both of us…" _

Sam was not use to having large meals with a bunch of people he did not know, even more so when those people were actually demons and he, Sam, was bound to none other than Lucifer. His eyes were resting on the ring on his finger again, his gaze was beginning to hold less and less distain for the small object and, if he was really being honest with himself, he almost was beginning to like it. It was the current situation of being at a meal with the rest of the demons that was making him feel sick to his stomach. Or perhaps that was the pain radiating from the wound on his shoulder; hidden beneath his black shirt, or the fact that he was positive he could actually _smell_ demon blood coming from Alastair's direction. What made the entire situation worse, was Lucifer had left him alone with these demons, some of which Sam was sure he had helped send back to Hell.

All eyes in the room turned towards the door as it opened to reveal the 'Prince of Darkness' and then everyone, but Sam, stood up in greeting. To Sam it seemed to be an extremely formal affair, like something straight from the medieval times. Lucifer took his seat beside Sam and sat down, everyone else following his example. The demons began to talk amongst themselves as their glasses were filled with something that Sam thought was wine, or at least he seriously hoped it was wine. But of course he was wrong.

A glass was raised to Sam's lips and he looked at Lucifer, his eyes full of confusion. "Come now Sam, I am certain that you need this. Just one sip and you'll see." That was all it took, one sip and Sam took the glass from Lucifer and drained it. "Demon blood," Lucifer whispered under his breath to him. Sam shot Lucifer a small grateful smile as his glass was filled again. "It's easy to see when you need it Sam, you can't hide that part of you from me Sammy."

Just as Sam picked up the glass, Lucifer had called him 'Sammy,' no one called him that, only Dean. "Don't. Call. Me. Sammy," Sam snarled at Lucifer and the glass in Sam's hand shattered, slicing his palm and fingers. They stared at each other; a defiant look in Sam's eyes while Lucifer's was completely emotionless. "Please…just don't," Sam said looking away from him. "Not…ready."

"It's fine Sam, there is no need to apologize," Lucifer said and Sam could actually hear a sigh of relief coming from the other people in the room. "But let's get that cleaned up… Ruby!"

The woman darted into the room and bowed her head. "Yes sir?"

"Clean up the broken glass and get Sam another one," Lucifer said, bring Sam's injured hand closer to his mouth. "We'll still be here for a little while longer…"

"Lucifer, I can fix his hand up if you want," Alistair offered, leaning on the table. Sam looked his way and felt his stomach tie into knots. Good old yellow eyes…Azazel was sitting beside Alistair and was grinning at Sam. "It would be no trouble, wouldn't take long either."

He could feel Lucifer's eyes on him and Sam nodded quietly. "Yes, if you could then Alistair, but let the boy eat first, I'm sure he's hungry." With that food was brought out and set down in front of each occupant of the table. They began to eat, but Sam was just happy to have a burger placed down in front of him instead of some strange meal that would make him want to give up meat all together.

Quietly he ate his food, listening to what the demons were saying, talking to each other about. To his surprise they almost sounded like a normal family, almost being the keyword. They were arguing and bickering amongst each other, gossiping. While Lucifer talked with Alistair softly under his breath, as if he didn't want Sam to hear. That was fine with Sam he wasn't certain he actually wanted to hear what they were talking about.

"Sam, if you're done you are allowed to leave." The sound of Lucifer's voice startled him, but he nodded and stood up, leaving the room as quietly as he had been sitting there. Could Lucifer actually be making an effort to have Sam feel more included, like he actually gave a damn about Sam and his well-being? Sam rolled his eyes at the thought, there was no way that Lucifer gave a damn about Sam, no way in hell.

And all too soon Sam found himself in the bedroom he shared with Lucifer alone as a sigh fell off his lips. He went into the bathroom and washed the blood from his hand, discovering that it was only a bunch of small cuts and one that probably could used to be stitched back together, but that would have to wait until Sam could see Alistair. At the sound of the door to the bedroom opened, Sam was sure that that would have to wait for a while. But to his surprise it was Alistair standing in the doorway. "What? You were expecting Lucifer? Nah, he's got work to do boy. Come on sit so I can fix that hand of yours."

There was a hint of a smile on Sam's lips when he sat down on the edge of the bed, Alistair sitting beside him. Alistair took his head and set about cleaning the wound. "Don't numb the pain," Sam muttered, staring at the ground. When nothing happened Sam glanced over at him. "What?"

"It is nothing you need to worry about Sam. Just hold still, unlike with your chest, should you jerk your hand it could have adverse effects," Alistair said, even as he began to stitch the larger wound back together. Sam didn't flinch, didn't move at all after so many years of fixing his own wounds, Sam was used to it. "Azazel was watching you."

"I am aware of that."

"So long as you are aware," Alistair muttered and released Sam's hand. "All set. It should heal in a couple of days, and you should get some rest. Who knows when you'll be allowed to go outside?" Alistair winked at Sam and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sam lay back on the bed and stared at his hand, another battle scar to add to his collection of others. In his heart he did not want to believe that Dean and Cas would ever move on, but there was another small part of him, that hoped they would, so they would just forget and be happy again. His eyes closed, willing away the pain in his throbbing hand even though he had wanted it. A small part of him hoped that Lucifer would not return to the room for several hours, he had no reason to, but then at least Sam could sleep without the demon lying beside him.

* * *

_It was a month after Sam had said that he did not have to choose between Sam and Cas even though Dean had been serious about choosing Sam, and Dean couldn't believe his current situation. He was laying on the motel bed, Sam's head in lap, his little brother sleeping lightly while Dean was leaning against Castiel. There was a smile on his lips as he watched Cas in an almost loving mannor stroke Sam's hair. Dean glanced at the angel, curious. "So mister 'angel of the Lord' what would your lord say about the sinful situation that you have found yourself in, being in a relationship with two brothers and loving them both?" His voice was soft as he spoke, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Sam was not sleeping._

_ "What my Father does not know, doesn't hurt me," Cas murmured under his breath, fingers still running through Sam's hair as if hypnotized by it. "I would not have choosen to cause Sam such…heart ache Dean."_

_ "I know that Cas and so does Sa-"_

_ "So do I," Sam whispered looking up at his brother and Castiel. Dean felt a jolt of love flood through his heart as he looked at his brother. As he watched Sam ran his fingers over Castiel's jaw. "Such a brave angel giving up everything for us…"_

_ "Here's to Castiel bravest of them all," Dean said with a chuckle under his voice and Cas smiled, something that Dean had not seen on his face for a long time._

Dean woke up with the distinct feeling that someone was watching him, and that he was in someone's arms. At first his heart leapt for joy, thinking it was Sam, at least that was until he looked up and came face to face with Cas. It felt like his heart was breaking again, but he gave the angel a small smile. "An angel watching over me while I sleep? Don't think I'll ever a nightmare again."

His words brought a smile to Castiel's lips. "At least the ones that I can protect you from Dean," Cas whispered softly and brushed his lips against Dean's forehead. "Come on, you need to eat something that is not deep fried and covered in fat."

"But that's what tastes good," Dean said with a fake whine, earning a swat at the back of his head from the angel. "Okay then, what do we have that I can eat?" Dean asked as he sat up, folding Cas's trench coat and carefully laying it down on the bed, the necklace Sam had given him swinging from his neck. The strap tugged against his neck and Dean looked over to see Cas fingering it. "Sam…gave it to me for Christmas when we were kids," he said softly and pulled it from Cas's hand, tucking it under his shirt. There was a sad, confused look in Cas's eyes when Dean glanced at the angel again. Dean took Cas's hand and laid it over the handprint scarred onto his arm. "And you gave me this Cas."

Cas squeezed his arm and stood up offering his hand to Dean, who gladly took it. "We will find Sam Dean. I promise you that we will find him. Now, let's get some food into your stomach before you start whining that you're hungry."

"Way to ruin a moment Castiel," Dean muttered as the angel pulled him to his feet. "What is there to eat?" he asked as they made their way back down and towards the kitchen.

"I think Bobby said something about getting you pie…"

That made Dean's face brighten. "Pie? Really?" Dean looked around the kitchen when his eyes fell on Bobby and Ellen sitting at the small table, a pie in the middle of it. "That better be for eating Bobby," Dean said as he sat down, nodding at Ellen.

Ellen gave him a piece. "How are you doing Dean?"

"Imfinewhydoyouask?" he said through a mouthful of pie.

"Chew and swallow boy," Bobby said sharply, hands folded in front of him. "Try and retain some amount of manners."

Dean swallowed his mouthful of food. "I'm…doing better than I was. How about you guys?"

"Stop avoiding the subject Dean."

"I'm not avoiding anything Ellen."

"Yes. You are."

Bobby slammed his hand on the table before Dean could reply. "Don't you start acting like toddlers, I won't have it. We need to talk about a way to locate Sam and Dean you are going to be involved in this conversation." Dean simply kept eating, pretending to ignore the other occupants on the room as he licked his fork clean. "Damn it Dean, stop ignoring me, if I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't trying to find him."

His hand twitched, glaring at Bobby. "I've been trying everything I could possibly think of. I've called hunters, all of our contacts asking if anyone has seen or heard anything about where he might be. Hell, I even contacted Chuck." Dean made a mental note to try that again later, Cas hadn't known about the first time that he had tried contacting the profit only to get no answer from him. "I'm just about ready to put up a reward sign up on the Internet just to see if we could get SOME leads."

"Dean…"

"I'm at the end of my rope and I have no fucking idea what to do next so any and all ideas will be welcome."

"Dean."

"What?"

"We have company." Dean paused and glanced at Cas who was staring out the window. Dean followed his gaze and groaned when he spotted Gabriel standing outside just watching them, a smirk on his face. "Do you want me to…" Cas started to say but Dean was already up and out of his chair and outside, the others following him.

"What the hell do you want you son of a bitch?" Dean snarled, fist raised to strike the angel, but was held back by Cas. "What could you possibly want you bastard?"

Gabriel raised his hands and shook his head. "Tsk, you're being so violent towards someone who just wishes to help you."

"You help us? That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Oh would you just shut up for a second and listen to me!"

Cas clamped his hand over Dean's mouth and flinched when Dean bit down on his skin. "What is it that you have to say Gabriel?"

"I may have an idea where Sam is."

* * *

_Cas was not sure how he had ended up alone in the motel room with Sam, well that wasn't entirely true. Dean had insisted on going to get food instead of letting Cas go and get it. The angel was still unsure of being in a room alone with Sam, they hadn't really talked to each other since…everything had happened. His eyes turned to the sleeping form of Sam, the younger Winchester sleeping lightly at the table where he had fallen asleep while researching. It looked like he was having another nightmare…_

_ As he laid his hand on Sam's shoulder, he lightly shook him. "Sam, wake up, it's just a nightmare."_

_ Sam's eyes snapped open and stared up at Castiel with wide eyes. "You're…you're alright… Where's Dean?" There was panic in his voice as he looked around the room trying to find his brother. _

_Cas bent down and looked into Sam's eyes, trying to be reassuring. "Sam Dean is fine, he went to go get food. There is no need to worry; your brother is all right. Trust me I would not lie to you."_

_It took a moment but Sam eventually calmed down enough to give Cas an uneasy smile. "I'm sorry Cas… I didn't…" Cas silenced him with a finger pressed to Sam's lips. _

_The angel was nervous, heart racing as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sam's. It was a gentle, loving kiss and even as Cas pulled back from Sam, he was not sure that he had actually wanted to. "You don't have to apologize to me for anything Sam." Neither one of them spoke; the silence was only broken when a cough came from the direction of the door._

_They glanced at the door to see Dean standing there with a bag of food in his hand. "Well…guess I don't have to worry about leaving you two alone anymore," Dean said with a grin. Cas could sense Sam relax now that Dean was back in the room, and was glad that he was able to have Sam's trust again and perhaps…something more._

Cas looked at his brother, arms folded across his chest. Bobby and Ellen had dragged Dean back inside at Castiel's request, he wanted to speak to his brother alone and with Dean outside that would not be possible. Blood was pooling on his palm to the point where he had to let his hand drop to his side. "What are you doing here Gabriel?"

"Look I already told you, I have an idea about where dear Sammy boy is," Gabriel said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure if it's his exact location but I heard Dean's pathetic rant back there and my heart ached for the puppy eyed Sam and just had to help with what I know or have recently come to know."

"And what is it that you claim to know Gabriel?"

His eyes narrowed at Cas, moving to stand right in front of him. "You do know how much I am risking by telling you this? Should word get out that it was me who told you where it was, the price on my head will grow beyond that of Dean and Sam's."

Cas shook his head. "Please Gabe, just tell me what you know. We've learned nothing over the past weeks and…it's starting to get to Dean in a bad way. Not to mention," Cas paused, tilting his head, his blue eyes staring into Gabriel's. "You owe it to Sam to help him."

Gabriel scoffed and once again rolled his eyes. "I don't owe Sam anything, but if you insist on me telling then I guess I'll help out with the rescue anyways. Can't have Dean coming after me with a pointy object again now can I?"

"You're lucky I held him back otherwise he might have knocked you down."

"He can try Cas, he can try," Gabriel said and shrugged his shoulders. "At least this way you can keep an eye on Dean more closely, you know make sure he eats things that aren't deep fried and covered in fat."

His eyes widened for a second, but his face went emotionless again. "You were spying? That is low even for you Gabriel."

"Hey I only did when I was sure there was no fun times occurring between the two of you. Had to make sure that Dean was in the talking mood after all."

"You're unbelievable," Cas said and shook his head. But when he looked back up and met his brother's gaze, a hint of a smile appeared on Castiel's lips, a grateful smile. "I do thank you for your offer to help Gabriel, and I accept it, whether or not Dean does or not. We could use your help. Now…will you please tell me?"

"There's a town, about three hours drive in that metal death trap Dean calls a car if you head East. The town…I swear there must be some humans left in that place, but it's crawling with demons, and powerful ones at that. Now what reason might you think of for demons to be swarming over the town…and only at night did I mention that?"

"Protection…"

"Exactly my dear Castiel."

"But what…"

"Well…my sources tell me that it would be Lucifer's new bride." At the look Cas gave him Gabe raised a hand. "Some still believe me Trickster, easy to convince them as such."

He folded his arms over his chest, he was not fond of this idea at all, but if the information that Gabriel had provided proved to be true, then… "Is there any way to find out for sure who this 'bride' of his is Gabriel?"

"Yes, but it's a dangerous task."

"Are you…"

"Willing to do it? Why the hell not." Gabriel took a candy bar from his pocket, unwrapped it and ate it. "Figured it would be me going, I'll lay a trap that one certain demon couldn't possibly resist."

"Are you going to be reckless aren't you?"

"Cas there is no need to worry about lil' ole me. You go take care of Dean."

"Oh no you're coming with me," Cas said and grabbed his wrist with a grin. "You get to tell Dean what you just told me yourself. It will earn a bit of his trust and, for you, that's a good thing." Cas began to drag Gabriel inside the archangel resisting the entire time.

In the back of Castiel's mind, he was silently praying that what Gabriel said was true, that Sam really was that close to them. If he were then perhaps Dean would feel a bit more at ease with their current situation. Then again, the information might also send the elder Winchester brother into a blind rage that Cas would then have to be the one to deal with it and try and keep him calm (and not turn into a charging rhino). Only time would tell what their next step would be, but for now…it was getting Gabriel inside and talking to Dean and the others, which would be a feat in and of itself at the moment. _Please…let this be the lead that we have been waiting for, please. _Cas glanced up at the cloudy sky. _Hold on Sam we're coming._

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Argh! I honestly thought I had updated this story weeks ago. Apparently not... I updated it on deviantart and normally I'm so good about updating things on here as well at the same time (generally because I post things here then there.) Anyways hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_A long day trapped in the Impala with Dean and Cas would not have been as bad if Sam wasn't so damn tired from the night before…and had the marks to prove it. He had been dozing in the back seat, Castiel sitting up front with Dean allowing Sam to stretch out as much as he could. But with how loud Dean's music was current Sam had woken up. He saw Cas look at him in the rearview mirror and smiled at him, getting comfy in the back seat again._

_ Sam closed his eyes, at least if it was sunny, the car ride might be a bit more pleasant, but it was dark and stormy outside, rain pounding down against the Impala. As Sam was slowly lulled back to sleep by the rain, he heard Dean's phone ring._

Sam's eyes snapped open when a hand touched his shoulder, glancing up to see Lucifer standing over him. He had been in his chair, reading some random book he had grabbed off the shelves behind him, but he had been tired enough that it had not been long before he was fast asleep. The look on the fallen angel's face was…actually it was completely expressionless, and that look scared Sam more than anything else in the world. It meant that Sam had no idea what Lucifer was thinking, a terrifying thought in and of itself. But Sam gave him a small, faint, and tired smile as he closed the book in his lap. "How long was I asleep?"

"Only a couple of hours," Lucifer told him, his hand never leaving Sam's shoulder. "How are you feeling?" The question surprised Sam, not once had Lucifer ever asked how he was feeling, at all, never in all the times Lucifer could have, he never did. "I meant relating to the whole fact that you've had your shoulder cut up and your hand, you must be sore."

"I feel fine," Sam said softly, prying his gaze away from Lucifer as he stood up to put the book away. He could feel the devil's eyes on him and glanced at him. "What?" He glanced over his shoulder at Lucifer watching as the devil shook his head. "What?" Sam asked again, turning to face him.

The next thing Sam knew, his back was pressed up against the bookshelf, pinned between it and Lucifer. He met Lucifer's gaze, his heart racing as Lucifer brushed his fingers down Sam's cheek. "Tell me Sam, what is it that you want, you need? You can have everything you've ever wanted Sam. Tell me, and it's yours," Lucifer whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down Sam's body.

The shiver went down Sam's body again as Lucifer pressed a kiss to his lips. "I want to go home," he said softly and almost instantly felt the other man tense. "But…I know I can't. I can't go back, but can I at least go outside?" Sam felt a wave of relief was over him as Lucifer seemed to relax, and was actually listening; Sam had to chose his words carefully. "I have not been outside in so long Lucifer, it's not much but I would love it if I could." Sam paused, before he brushed his lips against the corner of Lucifer's mouth. "If we could." He reached down and took Lucifer's hand, looking into his eyes as Sam placed Lucifer's hand on his side by his ribs. "No angel in creation can find me, Castiel saw to that."

Lucifer smiled, an actual smile, not a damn smirk for once as his hand gripped Sam's side. "Then we can go outside dear Sam. Tomorrow you will get to go outside," Lucifer said, guiding Sam back towards the bed. He pushed Sam's shoulders lightly causing him to fall onto the bed, and their eyes met again. "However, there is one thing I need from you first my Sammy."

For once Sam didn't object to being called 'Sammy' by Lucifer. "What is it?" Sam whispered looking up at the man through his bangs as Lucifer slowly sat beside him. He watched as Lucifer drew a knife out from his pants pocket and pressed it to his own neck. Lucifer didn't even flinch as he pressed down hard enough to draw blood, and that was when Sam realized what he wanted. Sam looked into his eyes, his face before he leaned forward, pausing above the wound, unsure if he was willing to do this. When Lucifer pressed his hand to the back of Sam's head that was all it took before Sam pressed his lips over the wound and drank.

Lucifer let out a groan, his hand gripping at Sam's hair. "That's it Sammy, that's it…" As Lucifer ran his fingers through Sam's hair, Sam slowly started to want more of it. The blood…it was intoxicating. Sam whined softly as Lucifer pulled Sam's head back away from his neck. "Enough Sam," Lucifer whispered in a firm voice, his hands moving to hold Sam back by his shoulders. "Enough."

He blinked, once, twice, staring into Lucifer's face as he ran his tongue over his lips. There was nothing Sam would have liked more than to press his lips to the man's neck again, but couldn't Lucifer's hold on him was too strong. Lucifer leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam's; no response was needed from Sam, and Lucifer would normally take whatever he wanted from Sam, but the kiss was returned cautiously as if Sam was unsure about what he was doing. Sam's stomach twisted and turned in knots as Lucifer, in an action could be described as gentle, pushed him back onto the bed.

"You are mine Sam," Lucifer whispered in his ear, his hand trailing over Sam's cloth covered thigh.

It was going against everything he believed in, but Sam knew that either way, he belonged to Lucifer at least for the time being, and Sam wanted to stay on the devil's good side for as long as he possibly could. "I'm yours…"

* * *

_Dean was happy that Sam was able to sleep in the back seat of the car, even if the storm didn't make things seem that pleasant. The call had been from Bobby just to see where they were, how they were doing. It seemed to Dean like a strange call to get from Bobby, but he had shrugged it off as nothing and kept driving. The first motel they had passed in several hours was the one that Dean picked as where they would stay for the night. He pulled into the parking lot and checked in before going over to the Impala and opening the back door to wake up Sam. For now they would just rest in the room together, it had been long day._

_ "Coming Cas?" Dean asked looking over his shoulder at the angel._

_ There was a worried look on Cas's face. "Yes, I'll be right there. You go in. Don't worry," Cas told Dean with a small smile._

_ Dean frowned, but he went inside the room. He trusted Cas as much as he trusted Sam, so if Cas said he shouldn't worry, then he wouldn't worry._

Dean was glaring at Gabriel from across the table, Cas's hand gripped Dean's arm as if he was trying to prevent Dean from going after his brother. "And give me one damn good reason why I should believe you?" Dean asked, his anger towards the angel dripping from his voice. "After all the shit you've pulled, why should I believe a word you say."

"Because you have no other choice," Gabriel said, smirking at Dean. "You either believe me or you pass up on this opportunity to save your precious baby brother." His eyes locked onto Dean's hands as he clenched his ands into fists. "And I owe it to your brother as Castiel keeps reminding me." Gabriel's eyes lingered on the chocolate bar in Cas's free hand.

"I believe bribing is the correct term," Cas said, fingering the wrapper of the chocolate bar. Dean felt like everyone in the room was staring at him, as if there was a giant spotlight on him. "Go on Gabriel, give him a reason to trust you."

Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't have one Cas. I have nothing to make Dean actually want to trust me," Gabriel said and leaned back in his chair arms folded over his chest. "You just have to. Can I have that now?"

Dean glanced at Castiel and nodded. "Yeah give it to him," he muttered and Cas slid the chocolate bar across the table to Gabriel. "Tell me again…"

For a moment the only noise in the room came from the crinkling of the chocolate bar wrapper as Gabriel opened it. "There is a town that is swarming with demons, 3 hours East of here. Powerful demons that only come out at night, during the day they do not need to be on patrol, they just have to blend in. At night they are there for protection, to protect Lucifer's new 'bride.' It is my suspicion that that person might just be."

"Sam," Dean said in a low voice looking at the table, focusing his gaze on it. "And how would be able to find out for sure?" Dean asked looking up. Could it be that this was the chance that they needed? Could it be that Sammy was so close to them that there might actually be a chance of saving him?

"Don't worry your pretty head over it one minute Dean. You will know for certain by tomorrow afternoon," Gabriel explained before taking a bite of his chocolate bar. "I'm certain that there's one or two demons there who are stupid enough to not know my true self." There was a smirk on Gabriel's lips. "Like I said you'll know I won't come back empty handed." They watched as Gabriel stood up. "Castiel I welcome you to join, but I'm sure you would prefer to stay with Dean."

Cas gently gave Dean's arm a squeeze. "What do you want me to do Dean? Stay or go?"

A frown formed on Dean's lips as he began to think. He did not want Cas to leave him, hell he was scared that the angel would not return to him and he would lose the other person he cared about more than his own life. And yet, his distrust of Gabriel was deep enough at the moment that he wasn't sure that Gabriel would tell the truth. At the moment, anyone who had ever hurt Sam was at the bottom of his list of people who he trusted. "Go with him," Dean said softly, eyes still on the table. "But make sure you come back."

His eyes closed as Cas pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I promise you Dean I will come back." And then the angels were gone. Dean opened his eyes to the empty room as he stood up just as Bobby and Ellen entered the room again.

He glanced at them. "We're going to need weapons Bobby, think you can help?"

"You do realize that we aren't going to let you go alone right?"

"Bobby that is not what I asked."

"You idiot if you go with just the angels and there are as many demons as that angel there seemed to think then you are going on a suicide mission," Bobby snapped at Dean.

Dean was fingering the amulet that Sam had given him not looking at his fellow hunters. In the back of his mind Dean was sure that Bobby was right to a certain extent, it probably would be suicide to go in with only three of them, but Dean was not sure he was willing to risk their lives as well. "No, you and Ellen stay here."

"Dean we're going," Ellen said her hands on her hips looking at Dean. "You'll need all the help you can get."

"Ellen."

"I'm not taking no for an answer Dean Winchester. We're going with you to help whether or not you like it." She said that in a way that made Dean realize that there was absolutely no other option, her decision was final.

"Fine," Dean snapped and shoved his hands into his pockets as he went back outside again. He needed air; it felt like he couldn't breath. He wasn't worrying about just Sam any more, now his angel was in danger as well. Dean didn't want to even think about what could possibly happen to Cas, didn't want to imagine or even sleep while he was gone. As he looked up into the darkening sky, he let out the breath he had not realized that he had been holding. He needed to sleep; he needed that escape that would hopefully come with it. But in his mind, Dean knew he wouldn't sleep, not while Castiel was in such danger.

* * *

_"You are completely crazy you know that right little brother?" Cas turned to look at Gabriel, the angel standing there with his hands shoved into his pockets. "But hey whatever floats your boat bro. Doesn't matter to me what you do in your ah 'private' time Cassie."_

_ "Then why are you here Gabriel?" Castiel snapped turning to face him, staring at him. "Why come for no reason at all but to poke fun at me for the choices I have and am making?"_

_ "Can't I come check on my baby brother?" _

_ "No."_

_ "You're about as fun as a stick in the mud Castiel, you know that?"_

_ "I'm not making you stay here."_

_ "No… I guess not," Gabriel said with a shrug, a serious look forming on his face. "Something is coming Cas. Be careful." With those words Gabriel left leaving Castiel alone._

_ There was a frown on Castiel's lips for a minute as he stared at the spot where Gabriel had just been as he thought about what his brother had said. The frown vanished the instant he turned and went into the motel room, forcing the thoughts and fears from his mind for the time being; there was no reason to worry the brothers. At least not yet there wasn't._

Castiel stood off to the side, hiding behind a tree. A lot of good it would do if someone had seen him and Gabriel arrive at the outskirts of the town. Yes, how smart of his brother it was to go at night when he had specifically said that was when the town was crawling with demons. It was the reason why Cas was waiting off to the side while Gabriel leaned against a tree right by the road just waiting. Whatever poor demon came their way, he wouldn't remain alive for very long afterwards.

His eyes darted towards the road as the sound of footsteps, and there was a target, one lone demon. The instant the female got close enough, Gabriel stepped forward, grabbed her and dragged her off to the woods where Castiel was still hiding. The girl struggled in Gabriel's grasp as he held her by the back of her neck. In a way Castiel felt sorry for the girl, but they had to do what they had to do. Sam was what was important, and nothing else.

"Now then, I'll let you go if you just answer one tiny little question," Gabriel said to the demon, a smirk on his face. "I would have preferred someone who was a little more of a challenge but it was a moment of opportunity." She only growled at Gabriel. "What is the name of Lucifer's bride?"

"Why would I tell you?" she hissed, clawing at Gabriel's arm.

"You will tell us because he asked," Castiel said in a low voice, standing just a couple of feet away from Gabriel and the demon girl. "You will tell us because you have no choice."

She said nothing just glared at the pair of angels, every so often trying to break free, but to no avail. There was no way that Gabriel was going to let her go, not when this was their best chance to find out if Sam was in the town. Gabriel raised his hand as if to strike her and the demon girl almost tried to shrink away from him. "Sam," she spat out at them.

"Thank you my dear," Gabriel said and then she was just gone, her body falling limp to the ground as the black smoke escaped from her mouth. "We need to go now," Gabriel hissed at Castiel and the two angels vanished.

Castiel felt as if his mind was about to explode, Sam was there. Sam was there and in that town, but if anyone believed that girl, if anyone actually believed that girl about a pair of angels going after one pathetic little demon, then… Then there was a very real chance that by tomorrow morning the town would be empty and there would be no one there to help Sam, they would have to start the search all over again.

Castiel wasn't sure that Dean would stay sane if they had to start all over again with their search for Sam.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter in End of Innocence hope you all like it! Sorry it's shorter than previous chapters, but I was having major writer's block.

Tell me if you have any ideas for the fanfic feel free to share I'm open to most ideas.

* * *

_Sam had nightmares, he always did, but never when Dean was in the same bed as him. At the moment, however, Dean was out, and Sam was having nightmares. He woke up frightened and wide-eyed looking around the room. He ran a hand over his face and let out a shaky sigh. Sam had not had any of the nightmares since he and Dean had started sharing a bed and he always felt safe and secure but now… Now he wasn't sure that he would be able to sleep alone… At least that was until he saw Castiel._

Lucifer had held true to his word, and Sam was allowed to go outside. The sun felt warm on Sam's face, a genuine smile gracing his lips as he glanced around the seemingly normal neighborhood. There were humans in the town and Sam was having a surprising time of picking them out from the demons, a feat that startled him slightly, whereas walking beside Lucifer did not. To passers by they would just look like two men walking down the street on a bright sunny day. The dog that was walking in between Sam and Lucifer on the other hand was making Sam very wary of its blood red eyes and jet-black coat.

He had asked Lucifer about the dog when they had first left and learned two things. The first of which was that when he and Lucifer left the house Lucifer wanted Sam to call him 'Nick,' the name of his current vessel. As for the dog, Lucifer told him it was for protection, but Sam was still suspicious because the thing looked like what Sam had envisioned a small hellhound might just look like, and he did mean a small one. He could vividly remember the marks on Dean's body from his last encounter with the demon dogs. But people actually were commenting on the dog, which should have stopped Sam's suspicions right then and there, but he wouldn't put anything past Lucifer.

Sam found his eyes resting on the dog's back again as the beast trotted along beside him, leash in Lucifer's hand. All of Sam's senses were on high alert, wary of everything around him, for some reason he no longer felt safe where he was. Not that he felt safe when he was with Lucifer, but it was more of a sense that someone (or something) was following them. His fingers touched the dog's coarse fur and felt the animal's muscles twitch beneath his fingers.

"So, are we just going to walk or actually do something?" Sam asked after a moment, his eyes glancing at Lucifer, hand resting on the dog's back. He wasn't about to mention the fact that he was hungry, but if Lucifer brought it up, or asked Sam what he wanted to do, Sam would jump at the chance to eat food that was not made by a demon.

Lucifer glanced at Sam and shrugged, the gesture seeming far too normal for Lucifer, but he played human well almost too well. "Could stop somewhere and get some food in your stomach so I won't hear it growling at night. Sam you should have told me if you didn't like the food instead of starving yourself."

Sam mirrored Lucifer's shrug, and shot a smile at him. "And hurt the chef's feelings? No thanks, it's bad enough to do that with a human chef, I don't want to know the reaction a demon would have." There was a light tone in Sam's voice, allowing himself to play the part of domestic civilized person for a moment. His statement earned a laugh from Lucifer, a sound that Sam wasn't sure he had heard before.

They ended up at a small place on the street that they sat outside of. Sam just got an order of French fries, he didn't really see the need to eat a salad or something healthy at the moment, he wanted the french-fries. The feeling that someone was watching again, swept over his body and he looked around cautiously. "What is it Sam?" Lucifer asked, suddenly aware of how nervous Sam was.

"Nothing it just, feels like someone is watching us," Sam said, glancing at the hellhound then around the surrounding area. It was strange, Sam was used to this feeling but never before had it been so strong.

Lucifer placed his hand over Sam's looking at his face. "Close your eyes, and focus on that feeling. You'll find out where and who it is."

There was a skeptical look on Sam's face but he did as he was told, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of being watched. After a second, he opened his eyes his irises had gone completely black. "Azazel."

"Good boy, you figured it out," Lucifer said with a grin plastered on his face just as the waiter brought Sam his french-fries that he ordered. Sam was picking at them when he glanced up at Lucifer again. "You are becoming stronger Sam."

"That was a test?" Sam asked before he popped a fry into his mouth, not entirely surprised that it was something along those lines. "You're testing me?"

"And why would I not? You are important to me Sam, I want you to be strong enough so that you have the ability to protect yourself and not stay in our room for the entire day. It seemed to me like a logical idea," Lucifer told Sam, watching Sam closely for a reaction.

Sam was quiet for a moment, before he popped a fry into his mouth and shrugged. "I wouldn't mind not always staying in that room, but next time, tell me." He was still wary of the fact that it was Azazel who was the one Lucifer decided to use for his little test after the way Sam had seen Azazel watching him.

"But you did so well Sammy boy, so very very well," Lucifer said with a wide, satisfied grin on his lips as he leaned back in the chair, his hand brushing against Sam's which was still on the dog's back. "What is the point in testing you if you know it's coming?"

"You sound like Azazel…" Sam muttered, glancing down for a second as the memory of the knife piercing his back returned like it had only happened yesterday. "And we all know how well I faired with his little challenge."

"Fighting to the end Sam." Lucifer took Sam's hand and smiled at him again. "Now do you want to save the rest of those fries or does the hound get a special snack?"

The hell hound's ears perked up, its deep red eyes staring at the basket of French fries that sat in front of Sam. With a soft laugh, Sam gave the hound one of the fries, the hound instantly munching it down and gave a wag of its tale. "Can I keep him?"

"What the hound?" Lucifer asked then looked at Sam who seemed quite happy to be stroking the dog (and feeding him the occasional fry). "I don't see why not…" There was a smirk on Lucifer's face as he watched Sam and the hell hound. There was a sense of irony in the situation that was impossible for Lucifer to ignore, the fact that Sam who had watched his brother get slaughtered by Lilith and her hell hounds, was now finding some sort of strange comfort from the hound. There was a change-taking place in Sam, whether or not he could see it himself, it was happening.

* * *

_Dean had found out that he would have to go out late at night when he started feeling like he was sick. He hated being sick and wasn't about to let some cold get the better of him, the only problem he had was that Sam was asleep and was always nervous about sleeping alone because of his nightmares. "Cas do you think you can just stay with him? You know hold him if he wakes up… He has nightmares and I-"_

_ "Dean, go I will watch Sam," Castiel said sitting on the edge of the bed that Sam was fast asleep in. "He will be fine, there is nothing you need to worry about."_

_ "Thanks Cas," Dean mumbled and would have kissed the angel's forehead except for the fact that he wasn't sure whether or not he was actually sick and some how he figured that the angel would not appreciate being sick. With one last look at Sammy's sleeping form, Dean left to get some things from one of those 24 –hour shopping places._

Dean was pacing back and forth his gaze darting from the door through which Castiel and Gabriel had left, and back to the floor as he paced. He was a worried sick about them, yes even over Gabriel he was worried sick. If Castiel had gotten hurt Gabriel would pay, Dean swore that he would pay. And that was when he saw the pair of them outside and in the next moment, Dean was out the door standing in front of the two angels.

He met Castiel's crystal gaze, saw the faintest flicker of hope in his eyes that vanished almost as suddenly as he had seen it. It made a small smile appear on Dean's lips, still holding Castiel's gaze. "Did you find something?" he asked as he heard the sound of the back door opening, undoubtedly Bobby and Ellen coming outside the listen.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, one hand resting on his hip in a rather feminine pose. "Well, Lucifer's lovely new bride is named Sam. Most likely it's your dear Sam, but there is no way that we are going to be able to get to him. Not like we can just walk there."

"We could ask Crowley if he has any suggestions," Castiel said, his voice soft as he glanced at Gabriel. "Though…he'd probably just tell us that it was a lost cause in any case. Or that a deal is a deal."

What little hope Dean had, was fading fast and he hated the feeling of it leaving his body, it was as if the energy was being drained from him. "We'll figure something out…" They had to figure something out, and Dean started to pace again, seconds later he stopped and looked at them. "Cas…"

"No."

"It'd work."

"You could be killed."

"We could save him!"

"Not at the risk of your own life Dean, do not be foolish to think that I am willing to risk you after we have already lost Sam." Castiel froze and looked away from Dean. "I-I did not mean."

"Cas, look if it's the best way then at least I am there with him…" Dean told the angel as he stepped forward, touching his cheek. "Once I am in we can figure out a way to get Sam out of there and end this whole mess."

There was a moment where no one spoke, where no one said a word about any of it, the angels and humans just stared at each other before Gabriel sighed and shook his head, throwing a candy wrapper to the ground. He stepped on it, crushing it into the dirt. "Well this is going no where folks and no action is bad action. I'll go. Lucifer wouldn't think that I would be looking for Sam, hell might even think I'm up for joining his side in this little game."

Everyone's eyes looked at him and stared. "Gabriel you shouldn't," Castiel said softly to his brother, a frown forming on his lips. "If Lucifer finds out what happens." The worry that Dean heard in Castiel's voice, which was directed towards the angel's brother, surprised Dean. To Dean Gabriel and Cas never appeared to be that close, perhaps he was wrong.

"Guess I'll just have to be convincing Cassie," Gabriel said and put his arm around his little brother. "Don't worry boys, I'll make sure that Sam is safe and will try to figure out a way to get him back to you."

Dean shook his head, he didn't like this plan, it put way to much risk on Gabriel and Dean was certain that Castiel would rather his big brother not go undercover in Lucifer's little family. However, the probably smarter part of his brain reminded him that if he or Castiel were to go Lucifer would guess that it was because of Sam that they were there. So maybe what Gabriel suggested was the best plan of action. "I don't like this…"

"Dean, unless you suddenly got a bright idea in that head of yours I don't see another way." Dean glared at Gabriel for that comment even if it wasn't meant as an insult. "Do you want to get Sam back or not?"

He did, he wanted his little brother back more than anything else in the world, but he just wasn't sure he wanted to if it meant risking Gabriel. If only because he did not want to see Castiel sad should anything happen to him. But after a moments pause Dean let out a defeated sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, we'll go with your plan."

"Then I should probably get going," Gabriel said and glanced at Castiel. "Unless you have something to say little bro." Castiel didn't answer, he just grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him away from the others.

* * *

_When Dean left to go get some things that they needed as well as something to hopefully keep him from getting sick, Castiel, at first, was not worried, figuring that Sam would just stay asleep. How wrong he had been. Nearly two minutes after Dean had left Sam started to toss and turn and Castiel did his best to try and wake up, and nothing worked, Sam wasn't waking up. So Castiel did the only thing he could and waited for Sam to wake himself up. It took a couple of minutes but Sam did eventually wake up._

_ Castiel looked at Sam, saw the fear in his eyes and instantly moved to Sam's side, slipping his arm around Sam's waist and pulling the younger brother close to him. "It was only a dream Sam, it's alright." Sam relaxed against Castiel closing his eyes. "I'll keep you safe Sam… I promise…"_

Castiel did not like the plan and in his opinion more people he cared about were being put into dangerous situations. First Sam, and now Gabriel, it was going to be enough to drive Castiel insane and he hated waiting and watching and not knowing what's going on. He glanced at Gabriel, his hand dropping from his brother's arm. "You are a fool to be doing this."

"Course I am Cassie, but I have to do this," Gabriel said, fiddling with a chocolate bar that was in his hand. "And it's me or you. Guess who I'm more willing to let dear Luci? Not you Cas, he'll eat you alive." A smile was on Gabriel's lips. "Besides, at least I'm not sitting on the sidelines."

"But Gabriel…"

"No Castiel, I am doing this and you aren't going to stop me." There was silence between them. "Would love it if you came with me to just outside the town though. Give me an escourt."

A smile flashed on Castiel's lips as he nodded, and left with his brother, appearing just outside the town. The nervousness was back and Castiel looked at his older brother with the look of a sad puppy. "Be careful Gabriel…"

"I'm always careful Cassie." Gabriel gave Castiel's shoulder a gentle squeeze and smiled at him. "Don't worry about me Castiel, I'm doing this for you."

Castiel tilted his head, confused for a moment. Why would Gabriel do this for him? Why would he put his life at risk just for him? "Gabriel."

"Get out of here Cas, before the demons come," Gabriel ordered him, and with that Castiel watched as Gabriel went into the town as if he owned the place. Castiel watched him for a couple of moments before he left heading back to Bobby's place to wait for news from Gabriel.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
